Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-1+8k)-5(-5k+3)}$
Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-1+8k}{)} - 5(-5k+3) $ $ {4-32k} - 5(-5k+3) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 4-32k {-5(}\gray{-5k+3}{)} $ $ 4-32k + {25k-15} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-32k + 25k} + {4 - 15}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-7k} + {4 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7k} {-11}$ The simplified expression is $-7k-11$